


No One But Me?

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Loves Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Protective Derek, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles falls asleep on Derek's shoulder and everyone has to say something about it.





	No One But Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek looked down at the sleeping form of his boyfriend and smiled in content. Stiles was fast asleep, his weight limp and heavy against Derek's side. The werewolf moved his arm slightly, letting it relax on Stiles's shoulder, pulling him close to his body. Stiles's arm was losely wrapped around his mid section, soft snores escaping through his parted lips. Derek placed his cheek on Stiles's head feeling the tickle of his hair and adjusted himself more

When Stiles came into Derek's loft late evening, he was exhausted due to heavy practice in the field and then had to complete two school assignments. Poor boy could barely keep his eyes open when he sat down next to Derek and slumped towards his side. Not a minute later, the loft was filled with Stiles's snores 

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Derek heard footsteps and narrowed his eyes. Someone was there in the loft. He almost got up from his place but relaxed when he saw the person's face 

Scott walked in the loft only to stop in his tracks when his eyes fell on Derek and his best friend. A smile played on his lips, mouth opening to comment on them but Derek beat to him first "Sshh" he gestured towards Stiles with the gentlest of the head movement, not wanting to disturb his sleeping boyfriend

Scott frowned stepping closer to the pair and fixed his eyes on Stiles "Is he alright?" 

Derek nodded "He's fine. Just tired" 

Scott nodded back and ran towards Derek's bedroom. He came back with a pillow in one hand "Just in case if you need to get up" he handed the pillow to Derek "I'll come back later" 

"Thank you" said Derek and threw the pillow to his side when Scott was out of sight. He had no intention of using the pillow because he was very much comfortable with being Stiles's pillow even if he had to stay in this exact position all night. 

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Hi" Derek looked up to see Jackson grinning at him on seeing them in a compromising position. He rolled his eyes and raised a hand from Stiles's waist only to point warningly at Jackson "Not a word or I'll rip your head off with my teeth" 

Jackson scoffed "Wasn't going to. I came here to... you know what? I'll come back later. You two enjoy your cuddling session" 

Derek glared 

Jackson noticed Stiles was shivering in his sleep so he ran towards Derek's bedroom and came back with a blanket and handed it to Derek "Not that I care but.. umm.. he seems cold" 

When Jackson left, Derek threw the blanket on top of pillow. If anyone was going to keep Stiles warm, it would definitely be him. He pulled the boy close to his warm body and smiled proudly when Stiles snuggled closer to him. Yes, this was way better than stupid blanket.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Hey Derek, I wanted to show you someth..." Isaac paused when Derek held a hand on his lips, asking the boy to keep quiet. Isaac smriked looking at the cute pair but then noticed how tired Stiles looked. He walked closer and leaned in to whisper "Stiles looks awfully tired" 

Derek wanted to punch the boy but controlled himself and gave a small nod

"I know some acupressure points that will relieve stress and make him feel good. If you don't mind can I...?"

Derek wanted to cut off the hands that were thinking of touching his Stiles. He was the only one allowed to touch Stiles. He hardened his eyes and made sure his words were crystal clear "He. Is. Fine"

Isaac ran like his shoes were on fire.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

High heals and squeaky footsteps reached Derek's ears and now he wanted to throw the pillow on the newcomer's face. He should really start locking the door. Why couldn't they leave them alone

Lydia catwalked into Derek's loft with high head as if she had just won first prize in beauty contest. Derek made a face and whispered "What do you want?" 

Lydia looked around "I was suppose to meet Jackson" 

"He's not here" Derek flickered his eyes on the door, silently asking her to leave. Lydia grinned walking further inside. Her eyes fell on Stiles's sleeping form and she gently patted his head "Aww...he looks so cute" 

If Stiles wasn't sleeping in Derek's arms, the warewolf surely would have hung her upside down on the ceiling fan "Sshh.." he growled dangerously and Lydia took a step back

"Is he sick?" 

"No. Why? Does he look sick?" Derek looked down to make sure Stiles was okay

"No I don't think so but..." Lydia looked around and reached for a box of tissues. She placed it on the side table "Just in case if he's coming down with something"

Derek huffed out a breath. If...God forbid but if Stiles was sick and needed tissues, he had a handkerchief to offer. He sighed in relief when Lydia walked herself out and stared down at Stiles. He ran a hand softly on his cheekbones and leaned down to press his lips on forehead

Stiles stirred, groan escaping from his lips. He cracked his blurry eyes open and looked at Derek "Hi" he greeted, voice laced with heavy sleep

Derek chuckled lightly "You are one lucky guy. Everybody seems to care about you a lot" he showed the pillow, blanket, tissue box and Isaac's stupid idea explaining what happened while he was sleeping

Stiles shrugged snuggling even closer to Derek "You're my favourite" 

"Your favourite?" 

Stiles nodded rubbing his face on Derek's chest, quietly listening to steady heartbeats "I don't need anyone... only you" 

"No one but me?" 

"No one but you" 

The smile never left Derek's face whole night.

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
